This Background and Summary are provided to introduce a selection of concepts that are further described below in the Detailed Description. The Background and Summary are not intended to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor are they intended to be used as an aid in limiting the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The following U.S. Patents and Patent Applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,027 discloses a system, method, and machine readable media related to determining a condition of an exercise machine belt. An example system includes a sensor to detect an event related to the exercise machine belt. The example system also includes a counter to selectively change a count based on the event as well as an output device to output a notification associated with the condition of the exercise machine belt based on the count.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0242511 discloses user interface methods and an apparatus for controlling an exercise apparatus. An example user interface includes an exercise parameter input and an indicator associated with the exercise parameter input, and a control unit to activate the indicator in response to a training routine to prompt a user of the exercise apparatus to adjust an operation of the exercise apparatus via the exercise parameter input.
European Patent Application No. 1,758,040 discloses systems and methods for implementing a fitness network system. The disclosed example system includes a first data terminal operatively coupled to an exercise machine. The first data terminal is configured to obtain fitness information associated with a fitness member from the exercise machine. The example system also includes a personal digital assistant wirelessly communicatively coupled to the first data terminal via a network. The first data terminal is configured to communicate a first message to the personal digital assistant based on the fitness information. The personal digital assistant enables a fitness trainer to communicate a message to the fitness member based on the first message.
European Patent Application No. 1,755,098 discloses systems and methods for implementing a physical rehabilitation system. The disclosed example system includes at a first location an exercise machine and a biometric sensor configured for use by a person. The example system further includes at a second location a computing device communicatively coupled to the exercise machine and the biometric sensor, wherein the computing device is configured to obtain fitness information from the exercise machine and the biometric sensor. The computing device is further configured to provide configuring data to the exercise machine, wherein the configuring data is determined by a medical professional in response to at least one of the obtained fitness information, a medical history of the person, or a medical status of the person.
European Patent Application No. 1,755,275 discloses methods and an apparatus for monitoring quality of service for an exercise machine communications network. A disclosed example system for monitoring a quality of service for an exercise machine communication network comprises a server and an exercise machine console communicatively coupled to the server via the exercise machine communication network and operatively coupled to an exercise machine. The exercise machine console is configured to communicate exercise machine usage information to the server, and the server is configured to determine network performance associated with the exercise machine network based on the exercise machine usage information.